Fire Water
by Sailor Donut
Summary: At an official dinner, Master Cyclonis samples some fire water and begins acting a little...strangely. Dark AcexCyclonis one shot


**Fire Water**

Traditional dinners weren't exactly her thing. Despite this, Dark Ace noted, she was handling herself rather well. This was, after all, an important occasion: the Cyclonians had struck an alliance with the desert nomads of Terra Razen. Although it was typically not in Master Cylconis' nature to strike deals (she much preferred crushing and enslaving), she had made the tactical decision that it would be more expedient to bargain rather than attempting to track down all the Razenians' hidden forces and combat their guerilla tactics. With this arrangement, the Razenians would gain Cyclonia's wealth and protection, and Cyclonis would gain access to their valuable crystals and technologies.

Which led them to this feast. In order for the deal to go through, Razenian custom dictated that the leading officials must dine together. This was how, despite her typical antisocial nature, Cyclonis found herself attending this formal dinner.

The first few courses went well enough. Cyclonis maintained her regal attitude with ease, and Dark Ace could not help smiling to himself. The problems began, however, when the traditional fire water was served.

When he first sipped the clear beverage, it took Dark Ace all his willpower not to choke. The taste was almost acidic, and it burned his throat as it went down. He surreptitiously glanced at Cyclonis; her composure was even, but he noticed that her eyes seemed to be bugging out slightly.

The Razenian official appeared to notice as well. "Is the fire water not to your liking?" he asked, a hint of mirth in his voice.

"Not at all," Cyclonis said evenly. "It's delightful." She took another large swallow, and Dark Ace marveled at how controlled she was managing to remain. The others returned to their meal, and Cyclonis looked at Dark Ace and smiled. "It really isn't too bad," she whispered.

It was all downhill from there. Dark Ace could see that the fire water was having an unusual effect on Master Cyclonis. She was smiling to herself for no reason, and burst into almost obnoxious laughter at one of the Razenian official's poor jokes.

"Master, I suggest that you not keep drinking that," he whispered as inconspicuously as possible when she reached for another goblet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, her voice clearly louder than she realized.

"But, Master, it seems to be affecting you," Dark Ace murmured pointedly.

"Nonsense. Now be quiet, you're being rude."

Although concerned, Dark Ace remained silent as she polished off her second goblet of fire water. After dinner, Razenian musicians came forward, and the guests began to mingle. Cyclonis remained in her seat, slightly hunched forward with a blank smile on her face, humming along with the music.

"Master, you're not well," Dark Ace said, glancing around to ensure no one was noticing her strange behavior. "You really should go back to your quarters." He helped her to her feet, but she stumbled and they both toppled back into his seat.

Cyclonis laughed infectiously. "Why, Dark Ace, you're so forward," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dark Ace looked around the room in a panic. All eyes had turned to them, and he felt a sickening sensation rise up in his stomach. "Master, we really should leave now, before-"

"No! I don't want to leave yet. I want to enjoy the party!" She sounded like a bratty child.

"Then...get up off me..."

"No! Let's just stay like this a little longer..." She rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face at the base of his neck. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it, but if he didn't get her out of there soon, there would be hell to pay in the morning.

"Ace," Cyclonis said daintily, her breath tickling his neck. "Do you love me?"

His eyes popped and he shrank away in panic. The others craned their necks to hear, and he could see the delighted snoopishness on their faces. "Master...not here..."

"Yes, here!" she snapped. "I want to hear you say it."

"But Master, people are listening..."

At this, she sat bolt upright. Rage etched on her face, she shouted, "I don't _**care**_ if people are listening! Their opinion doesn't matter! _**I'm**_ the Master, you should only care about what I think!"

Dark Ace's jaw dropped a little at this. Her words were a stark contrast from her typical sentiments. Her need for control and desperation to maintain her almost inhuman stature meant that he could never show his feelings for her in front of another, lest they suspect; meant that they had to skulk in the shadows, uphold the utmost secrecy. This public affection, drunken and uncontrolled though it may be, made him ache to cast aside his inhibitions. But if he did, he knew that he would never again be allowed the privelege of loving her, even in secret.

Cyclonis cupped his face in her hands, bringing her own face so close that they were almost touching. "Now, Dark Ace," she breathed, "Answer my question."

Dark Ace bit his lip. "I do love you, Master," he whispered softly, praying no one else could hear. "More than my very life."

Cyclonis broke into a wide smile and kissed him. The sensation was electrifying; she found that the fire water heightened every emotion, every sense, and she drowned in it.

When she pulled away, the drowning sensation was still overpowering her. "I love you too, Ace," she whispered, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy. "And now I'm really tired." With that, she closed her eyes and passed out, her head on his shoulder.

The guests were all staring. Dark Ace swallowed hard and rose, cradling her light frame. "I'm afraid Master Cyclonis is feeling ill. Please excuse us." With that, he left the room, praying that the night's events would not lead to disaster.

He smiled down at the sleeping figure in his arms. He had enjoyed the feeling of freedom that had come from being with her out in the open...

...but still, he prayed twice as hard that she would forget everything come morning.

END.

---

Notes:

This fanfic is dedicated to my friend Joey (lockofcurls). I wrote this right after her 21st birthday party. Fun times ensued, which led to the inspiration for this fic. Hope you liked it!

Major thanks to my sister for beta reading and typing this for me. Also, please forgive any oddities, it was 2:00 AM and I was still slightly inebriated when I wrote this.

Also, the name of the terra, "Razen," is the name of the fire planet in the video game _Magical Starsign_. The planets in that game reeeeally remind me of terras, so I've been naming all the terras in my fanfics after them. Nerdy, huh?


End file.
